


The Lolita Braceface

by raykay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Nobody knows, Teen Angst, celestes parents are lame, celestia is a braceface, i may do a follow up, kirumi is the new kiddo, kyoko is a good friend, miu is not popular with the adults, oooooh love, they're kinda prepubsecent, where did she go ?, wow school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raykay/pseuds/raykay
Summary: "It's not a phase."





	The Lolita Braceface

**Author's Note:**

> Something fucked up the format so there's a lot of double spacing !!  
> Also ! I'm thinking of posting another fic b ut this time it will probably be something other than Celrumi ! Please comment ships below ! (preferably from love live, bnha, danganronpa, school live, or monster mesume)   
> I hope you enjoy the story !

Teenagers would be teenagers. It was a constant phrase Celestia had heard from her parents as of late. It probably had to do with her suddenly more ‘adult’ taste in things. Her new goth-lolita style. Her want to wear her hair in outrageously beautiful styles. She would tell them off at times, but often didn’t because of the unsightly braces attached to her teeth. Only seven more weeks and then she would be free from the metal in her mouth. It couldn’t come soon enough. The braces had resulted in Celestia being a bit quieter. The sixteen year old wasn’t keen on showing off the shiny addition to her teeth to others. Sure she would talk around her friends, but her family and strangers had received the silent treatment. She hadn’t even have uneven teeth! They were the straightest thing about her. Again, something her parents didn’t have the joy of knowing. Her parents frequently reminded her that her goth and lolita craze was just ‘a phase’. She clearly didn’t know how the real world worked, she didn’t understand. 

 

On the other hand Kyoko’s father was very understanding about what she wanted in life. He didn’t tell her being a detective was out of the question. He didn’t tell her she dressed oddly, although she did dress like a normal teenage girl. Kyoko was the daughter her parents truly wanted, Celestia was certain of it. It didn’t make her dislike Kyoko, although her parents would always insist on her inviting Kyoko over. So it seemed to people that Celestia only liked Kyoko. That wasn’t true at all. She and Kyoko were very close friends, they had dated for a week and a half in middle school. But those relationships never worked out. Celestia actually hated middle school dating, but she had agreed to go on a date with Kyoko because she was still cute. 

 

Out of her friends, Miu was the one her parents disliked the most, although Touko was a close second. Sayaka, Aoi, Kyoko, Peko, and Sonia were her parents’ first choices as guests to any sleepover Celestia wished to host. Kirumi, Mahiru, Angie, Ibuki, and Sakura were second tier. If none of the first choices were available then Celestia was instructed to invite one of the ‘second tier’ friends. She didn’t dislike the second tier girls. She liked a lot of them better than her parents’ first choices. They just didn’t like them because their personalities differed. Which was a little odd considering her parents were artists. The lowest tier her friends were on was the most despised tier. Celestia’s parents couldn’t stand Miu’s lewdness. They didn’t like Touko’s violent tendencies and odd personality switches. They said Mikan was too cowardly and Junko was rude. Celestia agreed with the last two. 

 

Her parents tried to control her life. They wanted Celestia to be complacent with the life she was currently living. Celestia wanted more. She knew she _could_ have more. She had known that since she and Kyoko had watched those house shows on HGTV at one am. It was fun, and it showed Celestia how she could be living. Out of a small apartment in Tokyo and into an enormous house in Italy. Or anywhere she pleased for that matter. 

 

Sayaka lead a charmed life. Her parents didn’t seem to really mind that their daughter had chosen to be an idol. Even if she was just starting it. Celestia had once asked her parents if she could join Sayaka’s idol group. She had the coordination and the voice for it. But they had said no. _“I’d hate for you to be famous darling. Famous people live awful lives and people end up hating them for petty things.”_ After that i put from her mother, Celestia stopped speaking to the woman for a week. Celestia’s mother just informed her she was being petty and needed to stop it. Of course Celestia didn’t listen. 

 

Celestia had actually met Sayaka a week before she started speaking about being an idol. Sayaka was sweet, she was funny, she wasn’t all that relatable however. Celestia would hear her complain about how her parents would still make her lunches and leave her notes in her lunchbox and how it was embarrassing. She had felt a pang if jealousy at Sayaka’s words. Celestia had been packing her own lunch since the age of six. She knew it was quite normal for people to pack their own lunches, but the notes. Her parents just told her to do well. Do well? What the hell did that even mean? Why not, do your best? Or anything along those lines. She had ended up snapping at Sayaka and apologizing later in the day, blaming it on her pms. 

 

Celestia’s brief crush on Sayaka was swept aside when she met Kirumi. 

 

Kirumi was a transfer student who was surrounded in mystery. She was beautiful in Celestia’s opinion. With ashen hair, something Celestia thought only old people had. But Kirumi pulled it off. Kirumi seemed to carry herself semi-confidently. Celestia carried herself with confidence, even if some people thought her outfits were ‘weird’. She knew she was better than the others in the school. Even her friends, but Kyoko could give her a run for her money, and apparently Kirumi as well. 

 

Celestia waited seven weeks before she allowed herself to speak to Kirumi. Why seven weeks? Because of her braces. She knew she wouldn’t be able to make a proper first impression on the other girl with those ridiculous braces littering her mouth. 

 

When she finally did speak with Kirumi, it wasn’t an awkward encounter. Celestia had gotten a pass to go to her locker when she saw Kirumi walk past her classroom. She then carefully planned to drop her water bottle in front of the other and strike up a conversation. And it had worked. Their conversation went something like this. 

 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Celestia knelt and picked up her water bottle. 

“It’s fine. I should have looked out as well. Did you damage your water bottle at all?”

 

Celestia shook her head. “No, but thanks for asking.”

“I don’t believe we’ve officially met, I’m Kirumi Toujo.”

 

Celestia knew that in class she was addressed as Yasuhiro. But she was not about to introduce herself as Yasuhiro to this wonderful new girl. 

 

“I’m Celestia.”

“But-”

“It’s Celestia.”

“It’s wonderful to meet you Celestia.”

 

The two became quick friends, although Celestia’s parents weren’t Kirumi’s biggest fans. 

 

“She’s so cold,” Celestia’s mother said one night. 

 

Celestia had just shaken her head. “Of course you would think that. Anyways, you aren’t bursting with happiness either.”

 

That had shut her mother up. Celestia had smirked and stood, leaving the table without clearing her place. 

 

Over time, Celestia and Kirumi became closer. Kirumi didn’t replace Kyoko as her closest friend, but Kirumi and Celestia had become rather close. They would go on walks downtown together, Celestia would ask the other questions about herself. A lot of Kirumi’s answers to the questions were vague. If you asked her where she was from she would say something like ‘another part of japan’. Celestia didn’t even know if that was true. 

 

Their first kiss took place in the least romantic place Celestia could ever imagine. A mall. 

 

It had happened because she and Kirumi wanted soft pretzels. Celestia didn’t like most ‘city food’ but soft pretzels were just perfection. They had each gotten a soft pretzel. Kirumi’s was cinnamon twist and Celestia’s was salted. And kirumi had kissed her. Celestia had been shocked, but perfectly fine with it. It was almost perfection. 

 

From then on the two were inseparable until Celestia was recruited for an exchange student program. She went to Germany for two months and when she returned Kirumi was just... Gone. 

 

Kirumi hadn’t left anything for Celestia. No notes, she wouldn’t return calls or texts. Everyone who had been at school normally was just as oblivious as she was. And it infuriated her. How could Kirumi just leave her? Leave her like she was _nothing._

 

Celestia finished high school silent and angry, hoping to someday find Kirumi again. And she did. 

 

She found the other girl working at a mall’s soft pretzel shop three years after high school. The hair color, the tired looking eyes, even her height seemed the exact same. It was her. And as Celestia was about to run to her, to call out and tell her how much she missed her, the woman was gone. She had just... Disappeared. And that seemed to be it. 

 

“Until we meet again Kirumi,” Celestia said softly to what seemed like no one as she turned and walked away from the store.


End file.
